darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack and Emma
*March 20, 2016 - August 3, 2018 }}This explains the relationship between Zack Fandazi and Emma Calero. Original Universe First Relationship When Zack moved to Connecticut from England, The Gang was utterly shocked. He attracted several girls in the school, even Marmalade and Erica. But the one he fell for was the one nobody expected:Emma. From he layed eyes on her, he fell instantly in love. However, Emma didn't feel the same way. Zack tried to ask her out on a date, and she went to see how charming he really was. He then confessed his love for her, but she told him that she didn't feel the same way. Zack dated a girl named Joe, but his feelings for her were nothing in comparison to how he was attracted to Emma. Nothing happened until 2016, when Zack tried again, this time with Erica's help. She managed to get a horse-drawn carriage to pick up Emma at her house, which changed her view of him. He then took her hand as the two went on their date;a fancy restaurant in Massachusetts. Emma described the date as magical and told him that she lied;she really did have true meaningful thoughts about him but was too nervous to date him. While she was still talking, he shut her up by kissing her, which almost made her faint. The two were very close with each other. Emma thought of Zack to be like her prince, and he treated her like a princess. She loved that boy endlessly and cherished every day she had with him. Zack felt the exact same way, but he was very frustrated when she said she wanted to keep her virginity. However, Zack respected her wishes and still managed to stay very happy with her. Breakup In 2018, Zack announced that he was going to be vacationing back to England to see some of his old friends. When he asked Emma to come with him, she sadly declined, saying that it was his vacation and she had to take care of Melissa. He was only supposed to stay there for a month, so in July, she flew down to see him. He was definitely surprised when he found her in his home country, asking what she was doing there. She took him to dinner telling him the news, but he had some news of his own; he didn't plan on leaving. This shocked her, and deeply saddened her. On the way back to his apartment, she started to cry, and then stating she can't do this anymore. She then proceeded to break up with him, saying she didn't feel like waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. She then flew back to America by herself, heartbroken. On Emma's seventeenth birthday, a month after their breakup, Zack flew down to America for the weekend to surprise Emma. Although she was very heartbroken, she had no idea he was coming. She was at her front door, and she called her telling her to come outside. She was very confused, but the only thing that furthered her confusion was when he pulled her in for a kiss. He then went on to tell her that he can't move on with his life because she meant so much to him. However, Emma told him that she already moved on, saying that she does miss him, but she knows that he won't be there. He then proceeded to tell her that he'd be willing to work to have the money to fly back and forth from England to America just to see her. She then tells him, "You already broke my heart once, and I'm not dumb enough to make the same mistake twice." She then shuts the door, sobbing. Category:Relationships